Tar Release
'Description' Tar release is a powerful but valital art form haveing elements of water fire and earth natures. Little has been documented about this technique and its exact birth place is near impossible to determine but it is known that the Tsur clan have been the creator's of this technique. What is know that those who have survived it report that contact with the jutsus of this art had detrimental effects on their bodies. Many have attempted to recreate with little to no results though those with a background with Boil release seem to have more success then most. Even so being a delicate balance of 3 natures one would need proper control and training prior to learning Tar. ' Prerequisites' Boil release Jonin rank (Note: only speed debuffs can be taken under this RU) This is a CPE RU. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' 'Tar shoot'- the user gathers chakra in the pit of their stomach and congeal it into a large Mass of hot Tar. They then mearly need to point their mouth at the target and fire a glop of tar that will hinder the unfortunate soul who gets hit by it as well as harm them. (10cp damage -3speed) 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' ''' Rejuvenation''- the user coach Their body in a layer of tar releasing tension and stress. Allowing the body to perform at its peak. (+8 strength) ''Tar pit trap''- creating a cavern just under the ground, the user fills the space with hot tar. Once walked over it brakes open, ideally, causing the unfortunate soul to fall in the pit. After the trap has been sprung the tar clings to the target slowing them even After they climb out. (20/10uk, -5 speed to the unfortunate soul) '''Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu Tar wall eruption- the user Chanels chakra into the ground beneath them creating a lager well of tar around the user. Pressure builds inside of the well till the its bursts up from the ground createing a wall of hot flowing tar. (40cp barrier, -8 speed on tactile contact with the barrier only once) Twin Tar Dragon- the caster generats two tar wells on either side of them. The pockets burst open as the caster manipulates the tower to look like two angry Dragons. Spiraling around at one another they hurtle towards a single Target. (40cp, -8 speed) 'Known Users' User 1 User 2 Category:Rank Upgrade